Hiccup the Well Endowd
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: An idea sent to me from Rush Fire


**A special request from Rush Fire. I hope I do this justice :) It is a brilliant idea and I just hope I can get it right…**

Astrid was a master hunter. She knew how to stalk her prey and observe its habits. She was patient and stealthy. And it all helped as she hunted now. She wasn't hunting a stag or bear, no nothing like that. Her object of interest was a young thin man with one leg and messy chestnut hair that begged for her to run her hands through it.

Her pursuit went completely unnoticed by the boy in question. She had been trailing him since supper waiting for her moment to strike. She knew he would struggle to 'protect her' but she wasn't leaving here without her prize tonight.

Astrid waited outside the forge, hidden, waiting for him. Some might call it stalking, some might call it overboard. She called it the thrill of the hunt. Gobber left early, leaving Hiccup to straighten up and finish whatever project he had going. Astrid grinned. He would be having a new project on his hands soon. As soon as no one was around, Astrid dashed into the forge.

"Oh, hey Astrid," Hiccup said, glancing up from his work. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know," she said strolling around the table eyeing him. Hiccup was busy looking at his work and he didn't notice her look back into his work area and observe it judging it for her own uses. It was perfect.

She smiled wickedly and stepped out again watching as he put something else on his project. She placed her hand over his stilling it. Hiccup looked up into her half-lidded eyes and swallowed loudly.

"Um… Astrid…uh W-what are you doing?" the young hero asked nervously backing up.

"Mmm, you'll see," she said in a sultry voice, as he backed into a table. Hiccup's eyes widened as she kept advancing on him, until she was pressed, alluringly against him.

"A-Astrid uh…" he was cut off as she smashed her lips against his rather violently. She clenched her fists in his green tunic and jerking him closer to her. She forced his lips open and snaked her tongue into his mouth.

Hiccup tried to jump back but ended up banging the backs of his legs on the table, bruising them. Astrid pulled back and grinned.

"Urk," Hiccup yelped, as she pulled him back into his work space. She slammed him against the wall and pressed her body up against him running her tongue into his mouth and wrapping his arms around her and placing her palm flat on his chest feeling his breath rising and falling under her splayed hands. His heart beat at untold speeds. She smiled inwardly. She did this to him.

If only he could look close enough to see what he did to her. She was throbbing in places she had to shift continually to null. She didn't know why this lanky, boney, boy drew her affections but at this point she didn't care. Astrid was burning in places that needed touching now! She gripped his wrist and ran it up and over her waist to where he was cupping her breast. Hiccup gulped and tried to jerk back but her hand was strong on his. She pulled back and gasped as she pressed his palm harder on her beading nipple, still covered by her shirt and bindings.

"A-Astrid," he murmured.

"Just give in," she moaned, "You know you aren't gonna be able to escape," she groaned. He knew it was true, he wanted her, but he didn't want to disrespect tradition…more than he already had anyway. But the way that Astrid was moving against his waist, the way her soft breasts felt under his hand, it was enough to banish most thoughts and some of his lingering worries.

When Astrid felt Hiccup move his thumb, somewhat hesitantly, over her nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through her to her core, she moved her arms back to their place around his neck and started rocking against him rhythmically.

"Hiccup," she gasped, clenching her fist in his tunic again, "We are wearing WAY too many clothes." Astrid slipped the belt around his olive tunic off and pulled it off of him revealing a scrawny chest. He wasn't starved by any means but he wasn't covered in rippling muscles either and that, to Astrid, was just plain hot.

She smiled up at him, trailing her fingers over his skin lightly leaving a trail of goose bumps and fire behind. Then she stepped back a little pulling her own armored shirt over her head, revealing a very muscle toned stomach and small mounds of flesh bound by cloth with hard tips straining against the cloth. The way the bindings wrapped around her breasts gave her just enough cleavage to be alluring.

Hiccup's breath caught as he looked her over. She was just so beautiful. He had to be dreaming this. It was the only explanation his brain could come up with…admittedly it didn't have much blood to work with as every second she stood there like that sent fire to his loins that had him hardening at the very sight of her.

She smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss. "Touch me," she whispered huskily, running her hands up and down his body. She could feel his ribs under his skin and in purred as he tentively placed his hands on her hips. He ran them up and down her waist daring little by little to venture closer to her breasts. Finally fed up she jerked the binding of and placed his hands on her breasts.

"Don't be so shy. I want this," she demanded, but Hiccup was Hiccup and shy was in his nature. With a loud gulp he started to rub her breasts. Astrid moaned pressing up against him and rubbing a leg up his thigh and hooking it around his hip to grind her damp core on his growing erection. He moved against her and she pressed him closer to the wall grating against him.

"Nhh," Astrid moaned, as Hiccup moved his lips up against her neck and called her name softly in her ear. This sent fire straight to her already burning core. She ran her hand down his chest and found the waistband to his leggings. She slid her hand into the cloth blocking her from her prize and slid down to grasp his member.

Her eyes widened at the girth of him. Surely her hand was playing tricks on her. Her thumb and fingers wouldn't even meet! She squeezed a little tighter to try again earning a moan from Hiccup and his hands to tighten on her hips. She jerked away momentarily and Hiccup looked at her afraid he had done something wrong. Astrid dropped to her knees and, in one deft move, jerked his pants down.

Hiccup's cheeks flushed more red than they had all night as Astrid's eyes went wide as saucers. He was hung like a dragon! Astrid gulped rather loudly and glanced up at Hiccup's worried emerald eyes. She stood and stepped back.

_Great_ Hiccup thought _Hiccup the Useless strikes again._ But to his amazement she unclasped her armored skirt and pulled her own legging down slowly, shimming her hips every now and again. When she was bared to him she stood and made her way to his desk. In a single fluid motion jumped onto it. Her long white legs were crossed at the knee. With a sly grin she gestured for him to come closer. With an audible gulp he stepped forward.

She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his skinny waist and taking his erection once he was close enough. Astrid loved this look of utter hopeless bliss that crossed the awkward boy's face. Her awkward boy's face. She ran a hand firmly up and down his shaft, the other tracing light circles around his head. His hands lighted on her outer thighs, tracing circles on her skin lightly.

"Ohh Hiccup, what are we going to do with you?" she asked blowing lightly on the tip of his penis. Hiccup's head was swimming with all the sensations he got, he couldn't even make a coherent response. The feel of her warm hands squeezing him, her warm breath teasing him, her sultry voice ringing in his ears with his name on her lips.

Hiccup could only make a sound similar to "I dunno" as she uncrossed her legs to pull him in closer to her. She took his hands and placed them on her inner thighs before moving back to her object of interest between his legs.

"Feel higher," she commanded huskily in his ear. Slowly nervously he did feeling the heat as he inched higher. She laughed at his hesitant hand.

"You know it's ironic. You have a hot, bothered, VERY horny girl begging you to screw her brains out and you are nervous about it. Most guys wouldn't have given it a second thought," she whispered, "Guess that's why I chose you though. You think everything through…and it seems you did hit a growth spurt after all…in different places." With this Astrid squeezed firmly causing Hiccup to groan.

Pre-cum had formed at the tip of his erection and Astrid grinned up at him before wiping it off with her index finger and sticking it in her mouth, putting a great show of sucking on her finger for him. Then she leaned over and licked the tip. Hiccup gasped audibly, thrusting his hips up to meet her.

"Mm," she purred, sitting back up. She took his hand and pressed it forcefully to her hot wet core, gasping herself at the feelings. Hiccup moaned at the thought of what awaited beyond her dripping opening, in her silken folds. Deciding to test his theory he slipped his middle finger into her tight sex.

"OH!" Astrid gasped pulling him forward, her breasts smashing against his chest. "Oh Hiccup," her breath came in gasps as he started thrusting with his finger in and out slowly torturing her as she had him. Damn him and his smarts. Damn her and her hornieness. Damn it all she just had to have more.

He seemed to sense this and added another finger into her earning her moans of ecstasy and calls of his name. She started bucking against his hand demanding more. She could see what she wanted. Oh gods did she want it. Her core ached for it. With every thrust of his fingers it twitched, taunting her. Finally she could handle it no more. Her warrior training kicked in. She grabbed his wrist, her breath heaving and pulled his fingers from her, dripping with her juices. She smiled at him holding them in front of her mouth then stuck the three digits into her pink mouth sucking them clean.

"Nnnnhh, Astrid, y-you don't believe in mercy do you?" he asked. Her response? She hooked her leg behind his and slammed both of them to the wooden floor of his work area, her straddling his hips, her wet sex rubbing alluringly on his stomach leaving a damp spot behind.

"Mercy? Never heard of it," Astrid purred, grabbing his engorged member and squeezing again, earning her name moaned almost pleadingly. She smiled as she placed it at her entrance moaning his name breathily and getting a similar response. In a swift motion she slammed herself onto him, biting back tears and pain. She was a Viking she wouldn't cry. Not from this. But it was like burning fire. Not the good kind she had moments ago. Tearing ripping pain.

"Astrid," Hiccup gasped, his senses overloaded with her tight soft wet sex clenching around his member. His vision, while hazy, was still sharp enough to catch the tears leaking from the side of her eyes. He sat up cradling her in his arms, still buried to the hilt in her sex. She whimpered but didn't make another sound.

"We can stop," he said, "We don't have to do this…" He started to slide out of her when she cried wait, weakly. He stopped and looked down into her eyes.

"Wait," she said again, "just…just go slow, okay…it doesn't hurt as bad, just go slow." Hiccup nodded and gently lay her down on her back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he slowly pulled almost all the way out of her before slowly entering her again. It was agonizing for him, the sensations running up his spine from this… every instinct, every sensation, urging him to ram into her. But he still had his common sense (whatever little there was left) and moved slowly for her.

It wasn't long before her grimace of pain was replaced with a look of gasping delight. Her icy blue eyes were closed in delight and her perfect lips an O of ecstasy. Hiccup leaned down to where his elbows were holding his weight and took a peaked breast in his mouth. This caused Astrid to buck up into his thrust and gasp his name, clutching his back.

"Mnn, speed up," she demanded and Hiccup happily obliged speeding up slightly. Astrid hooked her ankles around his hips pulling him deep into her core. "No I mean SPEED UP. Harder. Faster!" she demanded. Oh gods how much more of this could he take. He moaned into her flesh and started thrusting at his pace into her. She moaned and arched her back into him.

"Oh gods! Hiccup! I am so close," she gasped, bucking into his thrusts and clawing desperately at his back. He groaned a response, his voice useless now. He felt her walls tighten around him and tried to move out before shooting his load in her womb but her locked ankles prevented that.

"No! In me. All of it in me!" she ordered pulling him close. With a final grunt his hands pulled her hips close and he buried himself deep in her spilling rivulet after rivulet of seed deep into her womb. She screamed his name arching up into him as she came, milking him dry. They collapsed gasping and holding each other close. Astrid's head lolled over to look at Hiccup, her blonde braid a mess. He looked over at her sweat rolling down his head and lining his hair darker.

"Oh gods, best night ever," Astrid gasped, her chest heaving. Hiccup smiled in agreement, still recovering from such a rush. They lay like that for a while, recovering and basking in the glow before getting up, dressing and going their separate ways.

000

The next morning as Hiccup walked into the Mead Hall for breakfast with his friends he noticed that oddly all their eyes seemed to follow him with wide amazement. Hiccup shook it off as the teens being weird and gathered his breakfast and joined them.

"Well, well, well," purred Ruffnut, "If it isn't the stud himself." Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. Surly she couldn't possibly be talking about last night. No way. Nuh-uh.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Banging Astrid. Duh," Tuffnut said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Dude Kudos," Snotlout said, shooting him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, she's a screamer," Ruffnut said, "And my best friend. She told me all about it." Hiccup turned three shades of red.

"Oh love the new name by the way," the brazen Viking girl said. Hiccup looked up in shock. "'Hiccup the Well Endowed'. Has a nice ring to it." She leaned closer wagging her eyebrows.

"Step off Thorston. He is ALL mine," Astrid said, sitting down suddenly between Ruffnut and Hiccup.

"Oh come on! From the way you talked last night there is MORE than enough of him to go around!"

"Oh too much info guys!" Snotlout shouted, "Not something you need to know about your cousin!"

"Oh you're just jealous everyone's not fighting to get into your pants," Astrid retorted. Snotlout blushed a deep red.

"So how 'bout it?" Ruffnut said glancing at Astrid, "We sharing tonight?" Astrid glanced at the twin from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe."

**Well there it is in all its smutty, gonna need a cold shower after you read it, glory. Kami I need a cold shower after writing this I SWEAR! Thanks again to Rush Fire for the idea! Hope it meets your standards. The others will (hopefully) be posted soon. **


End file.
